falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Restoration Project bug reports
This page is solely dedicated to posting bugs found through playing Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project mod. Bugs will be categorized by location, and by whether or not they are confirmed, unconfirmed, fixed, etc. Bug Reports After new versions of the mod are released, all bugs that were fixed will be taken off of this page. Remember, posting bugs here will give killap easier access to them, and he will fix them quicker. Posting bugs (Read this before posting about the bugs) Please provide these details when describing your problem: :* Your Operating System, The Fallout 2 Version, Language and Installation Type (e.g. v1.0, US, Humongous) :* The F2RP Version and Installation Method (e.g. F2RP 2.1.2b, windows installer) :* Any other installed mods or patches :* A savegame close to the place or person where the problem happens Also, if you want to post a bug that Killap will actually take the time to review or fix, you must provide evidence that the bug exists. There are two ways you can post here showing a bug: :* 1: Use the "F12" key on the keyboard to take screenshots. These are acceptable for bugs that can be seen in things like dialogue, or character appearances. Images can be posted on an image sharing website, like Photobucket, and then linked here with ["image url" (<-- put a single space here -->) "screenshot name"]. :* 2: For bugs that are easier shown in-game, please upload a copy of a Save Game. The files for a saved game should be found in the directory Fallout 2 --> data --> savegame --> Slot 1, or however it looks on your computer. These files can also be uploaded to some file sharing site, like fileshare.com 4shared.com megaupload.com etc. Locations The Abbey Arroyo *Temple of Trials (ARCAVES.MAP): Critters can be found wandering outside of player reacheable areas. (Vanilla Bug) **''Symptom:'' In elevation 3 of ARCAVES.MAP, Giant Ants can be found wandering outside of player reacheable area. In theory, this can happen with any other critter on any other elevations, but due to proximity to the Exit Grid it is most likely to occur with Giant Ants on Elevation 3. **''Cause:'' Lack of movement blockers at green Exit Grid. **''Solution:'' Lay down a solid line of invisible movement blockers. Recommended starting from hex 26517 to hex 26511. *Temple of Trials (ARCAVES.INT): Cameron fails to unlock door in Temple of Trials after conclusion of Trials. (Vanilla Bug) **''Symptom:'' PC steals Temple Key from Cameron and unlocks door. However, instead of sneaking out, PC initiates ritual combat with Cameron through dialog. At this point, inner door to Cameron's chamber is closed and locked. If PC exits through the door now, then when PC returns to the Temple, the inner door is still closed and locked. **''Cause:'' If PC exits the temple without finishing combat with Cameron and without using diplomatic option, then game considers PC to have sneaked past Cameron, without checking to see if any combat has been initiated. **''Solution:'' Have map script open and unlock both sets of doors on Elevation 3 on map entry if it detects that Trial has been concluded in any of the three possible ways. *Hakunin's Chest (AICHEST.INT): Unable to steal from chest even if PC is out of Hakunin's sight. **''Symptom: If the PC manages to get Hakunin out of the tent without killing him (do this by inciting Hakunin to initiate an attack against the PC -- his AI makes him flee out of tent most of the time), then if the PC attempts to use the chest, nothing happens. **''Cause: PC is failing Steal Roll. With Hakunin dead, this wouldn't matter. But with Hakunin alive and out of sight, Hakunin doesn't do anything against the player, but the player can't do anything either. **''Solution:'' This is a bit challenging since the Chest as it is currently scripted has no way to tell if Hakunin can see the PC. Therefore, create a MVAR in ARVILLAG.H to point to Hakunin, then use it in AICHEST.INT to see if Hakunin can see the PC before rolling against the Steal Skill. No roll should be done (i.e. always succeed) if Hakunin cannot see PC. Broken Hills * Typo: When speaking with Doc Holliday for the first time choose response 1 then 3. The doc will reprimand you for your lack of respect. There is an excess blank in his sentence. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) * Logic error: You can ask Marcus about the news in town, he'll tell you about the escaped lunatics and ask you to find them despite them being back in their cells again. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame(Hmm, your save game says that the variable being checked is set to "JAIL_STEALTH", which means you successfully lockpicked the door to the cell. Did you happen to do this after you put them in jail? Or, I see that you are running 2.1.2 and perhaps not 2.1.2b? If so, there was an issue where lockpicking the cell doors in the other jail (the one with the supermutant) would cause that quest variable change. Either way, I don't see anything that stands out that would cause this to happen. Do you remember the dialogue line you said to Marcus that put everyone in jail? Was it about the breakout or about the mine? - killap) Sorry, you are right. Haven't installed 2.1.2b yet, thought I did. I will have to check this with the new version then. Den Enclave Oil Rig EPA * Appearance modification auto-doc has missing dialogue lines for the new bald dude appearance. (Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) *2.1.2 All options except Cassidy TH and smoking animation. Science hologram doesn't register the testing of Solar Scorcher (I killed a robot in the EPA with it, and he didn't notice. I also killed a floater with it outside the EPA map, didn't register). savegame *2.1.2 All options except Cassidy TH and smoking animation. Air vent appears usable but does nothing upon use. savegame. Also, doors that require a passcode, when you first use them and click 'exit' (i.e. don't attempt to guess a passcode) on second attempt don't give any options, just 'exit'. Is this intended? Gecko *Gecko bartender provides normal beer and booze, though in vanilla version you could buy only radioactive drinks in gecko. It makes an alcohol quest(Vault city) too easy to solve. (read the beginning of the page, savegame please) *If you have super toolkit and you have never met Skeeter before. His reaction will be like you already acquired his quest to barter super toolkit for parts to highwayman. (read the beginning of the page, savegame please) Klamath * Possible bug: During the "Guard the brahmin" quest you can approach the Dunton brothers and they ask you for help. If you accept they immediantely brush you off in the next sentence. Wouldn't it be better to just present the "Get the hell out of here" response if you don't meet the prerequisite for the quest? (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, screenshot, savegame (Eh, yeah I see what you mean. It's not a bug, but I agree that it could have been done better. I might modify this, but it's not top priority. There are probably other such "issues" in the game and if I address this one then what would be stopping me from doing the others... - killap) *Minor typos in file KCARDIN.MSG (Vanilla Bug) **Line 343: Extra space at end of line. **Line 352: Missing period at end of line. Military Base Modoc Ghost Farm Navarro New Reno * Taken upstairs by bishop daughter. NPCs vanish. Noticed that with a girl PC and mrs bishop, it wasn't a problem. Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project – sixth official public release (2.1.2) (Your NPCs are supposed to 'disappear' during this. They are waiting for you downstairs. Are you saying they don't reappear once you go back down? - killap) Yeah like the old bug of past. Gone completely. Not in casino or on second floor waiting. Saved game sent and received via e-mail. (I asked you via pm, but I'll ask here as well. Do you happen to have a savegame before you are upstairs? And you say female players don't have this problem? Do you have a save game to show this? Any players out there experiencing this issue as well? - killap) (I still can't reproduce this even after you gave me exact steps. - killap) * After Big Jesus has given you the job to kill Salvatore you can go back to him and say that the target is too well guarded, Mordino responds with a threat. The sentence structure in the reply you can give to that is bit odd, referring to both, the Mordino and Salvatore family. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame. (Not a bug, but perhaps poorly worded. It is a reference to the Mordino men already killed by the Salvatores. - killap) *RP 2.1.2b on XP- Found Abbey by wondering, got a bottle of wine (which inspection called liquor, fyi, wine ~= liquor). When talking to Father Tulley in New Reno, when wine IS NOT in inventory, you get the quest to get him the hooch. But next time you speak to him, with the bottle of wine, there are no text paths available to give him the wine. Conversely, if you talk to him about "strange place for a preaching man" the first time you talk to him WITH the wine bottle in your inventory, you can complete the quest. savegame (make sure to take bottle out of inventory first time) New California Republic *When fighting against Lenny in the ring under the bar outside NCR and the anti-mutant serum is used in the fight (since the player is without any weapons) against him, he collapses after one round and the game is stuck in some sort of loop (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed). (read the beginning of the page, savegame please) Primitive Tribe During the find out about the hunters quest, when you're in the cave and you decide to wait and see (the gecko kills the hunter), then report back that the hunters are dead, the shaman will still thank you for saving one of them and still ask you to do the herbs quest. Raiders Redding *Caravan to the Vault City bug : When going with caravan to the Vault City there are empty encounters sometimes, and I always arrive to the Vault City alone (caravan master is missing). RP 2.1.2b + Magnus Weapons redone(latest), Save games : http://rapidshare.com/files/421426646/savegames.zip San Francisco * The brotherhood's medical computer is still not working correctly and i don't know why this is being ignored since this is an obvious bug IMO. If you have CH=2 and and take both assault enhancements (dermal and phoenix) the charisma drops to 0 as expected, and in accordance to what's stated in Per's guide. At this point is does not matter if it displayed as "1" on screen because it's apparent from the savegame i provided that you can't raise it to "2" neither with the mirrored shades nor the perk "gain charisma" which both provide a "+1". So why does the medical computer do it? He even raises it to "2" which is even more unfair game wise. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) savegame (Found the cause. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) Sierra Army Depot * Minor cosmetic bug: When doing a status query on skynet's unfinished "vessel" via the computer, the text lines displayed are not left aligned. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) Slave Camp Submarine Vault 13 * Typo: You can ask Matt if he is a prisoner of the Deathclaws. There is question mark missing in that sentence. (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot, savegame. (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) Vault 15 *When stealing from the Raiders on the second level, one caught me and attacked, but instead of showing damage done, the message window simply said '.'. screenshot Vault City * Typo: When you try to sell off Vic in the Servant Allocation Center, in the sentence where Barkus utters concerns about his age, it should read "...once he leaves you'r' care...". (WinXPx86, 2.1.2 UK, installer, humongous, all options installed except appearance mod, FO1 .223 sound and cassidy th) screenshot screenshot (Vanilla bug. Fixed in unreleased update. - killap) * Stuck doors in Vault can't be destroyed by explosives. I think it's vanilla fallout issue. (Hmm, there is no code in place for explosives to actually destroy the door. I admit it is a bit out of place for some of the doors to be destroyable and others not. Still, this might have been intended. It does say that the explosives don't even put a scratch on the door. - killap) Vault City Village Encounter Bugs * This not exactly relate to encounters, but I can walk on car roof when I stop in worldmap. I can enter on roof from left side of car. Screenshot. Savegame. (Yeah, I've seen this happen and I'm not sure what is the cause. *shrug* - killap) If the blockers are not touched by this bug (i. e. the character just appears behind the car, where he normally doesn't, then it might be because of the hex number on which the car spawned. I figured that sometimes scenery reacts different on different hex numbers. Though' I can't say if it's kind of "all even hex and all non-even hex" difference.--Mr.Lexx(talk) 22:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Misc. bugs *Marcus dupes rockets. Giving him two empty Rocket launchers and either normal or AP rockets, then pressing "Use best weapon" in the "Combat control" screen equips and reloads a Rocket launcher and also reloads the other launcher in his inventory, using only rocket. The launchers can then be unloaded in the trade screen and the process repeated. Marcus has his special armor from Abbey if that makes a difference. Version 2.1.2b, all optionals except weapon sounds installed, using Win2k. Savegame Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project